


Groomed to be...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groomed to be his equal... not his berth toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”My lord? The lord Shockwave is here with the tribute,” Megatron huffed tiredly but nodded to the servant to proceed. The massive doors to the audience chamber were thrown wide open and a procession of mechs came in, lead by the tall purple guardian and former spy.

“My lord Megatron,” the mech bowed low, always proper and then stepped to the side. The first row of mechs following him coming forward to deposit chests on the floor, lids open to show the contents of them… jewels, fabrics, precious organic materials. More to the treasury, private and planetary. He might even one orn find a mech he wanted to bury in the luxuries that went to his private treasury. 

The second row of mechs came with chests full of data pads; they contained the taxes of the different regions under his rule. And reports on the vorns growing of produce, crime and punishments, all the different things that there needed to be reports on.

Third row was the one that made him feel tired at the mere mention of the word ‘tribute’. 

He had won the war barely a vorn after the rebellion had started, at first there had been resistance to his rule but as things settled down and he was show to be fair and even kind it had dissipated. Everyone had gone about their orns knowing that his laws would protect high and low alike. 

After all the mighty lord Megatron had lived the life of the low as he had lived the life of the high. 

But after some vorns, perhaps a megavorn? He could barely remember any longer, one of the regions under his rule had sent a young mech to him with the tributes. The mech was demur and young… 

Honestly he had been completely confused until Shockwave had handed him a date pad. The young mech had been sent in the hopes that he might find him pleasing enough to take as a consort. 

Megatron had not known what to do with the mech and had ended up hiring him for the palace as a page. The mech had met and bonded one of his knights… Blackout if he remembered right. Which was fine by him! 

Unfortunately the rest of the tribute givers had gotten word of this and now, every vorn at tribute time he had a lineup of young, pretty and elegant mechs to choose from. The regions clearly vying for his unspoken approval and hoping to form a lasting tie to him. As if he would ever allow them to use it… 

Shockwave stepped forward and bowed to him once again. 

“My lord, this is… Mirage of Helix,” the slender youth came forward, kneeling down and bowing to him in that quaint way the desert dwellers of Helix had. He was pretty, there was no lying about that, slim and colored in slightly subdued white and blue. Obviously of a noble family, not returnable… 

Huffing Megatron waved to a page, watching as the young noble’s shoulders slumped a little even as he turned to follow the page. He couldn’t fathom why they all hoped he would choose them. Being the ruler of a world was a burden like no other, there would be little time for games and even less for socializing… what were they hoping for from him? 

“This is Skater of Kaon,” the minibot… where they serious? The minibot stepped forward, obviously trembling and unhappy about being here though he fought to keep up his appearance. 

There was nothing wrong with minibots, but obviously there was a very big problem with compatibility… Megatron waved for another page. 

And such it continued, though twelve more regions and Megatron was more or less congratulating himself with having it done, only three left after all, when Shockwave said something that caught his weavering attention.

“… f Iacon,” Iacon? They had never sent him a mech tribute before. And Shockwave was approaching, holding out a data pad. Megatron took it and turned it on, finding a personal letter from the region ruler. That was about as much of a shock as the fact that Iacon would even send a mech for something like this… 

_High Lord Megatron,_

_It has been known for some time that you are looking for a consort that may ease your burden of rule with companionship and wisdom, or at least knowledge._

_We of Iacon know that such qualities are not easily come by and that wisdom comes only with experience. That is why it has taken us so long to offer you a youth of Iacon for your vornly tribute._

_The youth now before you have been chosen from the vorns sparklings of the vorn we knew first of your quest. He is of excellent coding and brilliant processor, his education in all things is as good as we could ever hope to provide and the last three vorns he has served as co ruler of Iacon region. He_

_Optimus Prime comes with as much experience and wisdom as we have been able to instill in him._

_Sincerely_   
_**Lord Ultra Magnus** _

He had to read it twice before he finally looked up… and then he did a double take. 

The mech before him was visibly flushing with heat; he wore no jewelry or fancy fabric apart from two delicate bows, one on each shoulder. He didn’t seem uncomfortable being in public but there was… tension in him, and his hands were folded hard together, resting over his panel. Obviously he was used to wearing clothing… or? 

“You look uncomfortable, young one?” the youth lifted his head a little blue optics widening a bit before a glint of steely resolve snug into them. Now that was interesting. 

“I have been in more comfortable situations before, my lord,” candid and dry, young yes but certainly not unwise…

“If I ordered you to stop shielding yourself would you do so?” 

“You would not have to make it an order, my lord,” Megatron raised an optical ridge at that and the young mech flushed even hotter. 

“Well then, will you be so kind as to stop shielding yourself,” the blue hands tightened together for a moment and then let go, falling to rest at the youth’s sides. He had been right… the modification of the young mech’s panel clearly showed unused and still sealed interface equipment. Completely see though. 

“And you have been handpicked by the Lord of Iacon… raised to be my consort,” Optimus, pretty name for a pretty mech, didn’t answer, didn’t even nod. Megatron leaned back in his throne and watched him with a small frown on his dermas.

“Tell me, what does the Lord Ultra Magnus want from me?” the youth didn’t so much as flinch at the question, merely tilted his head a little.

“Political clout, Iacon was the last region to fall to you, my lord, and it has suffered for that. Other regions for short it in trade or shun it entirely. The lord wishes to end this shunning of our people.” 

“Our?” the full dermas twitched a little, a small grimace that was quickly hidden in the same neutral expression the mech had held all this time. 

“The lord Ultra Magnus is my Carrier, my lord,” Megatron sat up strait, red optics wide with true shock. The lord of Iacon region was offering his own sparkling for this? 

“Is this some form of repentance?” the question was a bit more harshly toned then he had intended for it to be. 

“No, Iacon does not repent for what was thought to be the right action at the time,” the small chin was raised a little more, the pouty dermas thinning in to as much of a line as they could ever make. 

“Then why would Ultra Magnus send me his own sparkling?” the growl was very close to surface now, dangerous and warning. 

“Because a good ruler needs a groomed consort. I have been groomed; I can be all you need me to be. I have been trained to work with you, I have learned how to please and pleasure you and I am as you see untouched, as is befitting the one that would bare you your heirs,” there was no wavering in the young one’s tone, no fear only fact. And yet he was embarrassed…

“Why then are you flushed with heat?” his tone was almost triumphant at the flaw he had found in the other’s argument.

“I have been trained for you… Only for you,” the blue optics darted to the sides, so fast it was doubtful anyone but him saw. 

So… desire and embarrassment at being seen by all those he was not ‘for’. He certainly had a golden glossa, Megatron had not felt this engaged by anyone in vorns. Not even his friends and most loyal mechs…

“So all your sire wants is that I intervene in the shunning of your former home?”

“My _Carrier_ wants nothing of the sort… He believes that my place as your consort will do that on its own, he demands nothing but that he might see me and any sparklings I carry for you. And even that is not a demand but a request only…” so sure of himself, such poise even doing something that was making him burn… 

“Ah…” Megatron paused, studying the offering before him for a long moment of silence. Then he gestured for a page. Optimus shoulders squared, a flicker of pain quickly hidden by a brief offlining of blue optics. 

“Bring him to my apartment,” surprise, the entire audience hall erupting in hushed ‘ooh’s’ and ‘ahh’s’. Even the young Iaconian seemed surprised. Megatron could hardly blame him… 

“I will look forward to further conversation, but this is not the place and I have things to do yet. Make yourself at home, Optimus,” he turned his head and nodded to Shockwave, the quicker he started the quicker he would be done and able to find out more about this intriguing tribute he had been handed. 

“My lord… this is Blurr of Praxus,” Shockwave didn’t pay attention to his own words, no one in the audience hall did as the brightly colored Iaconian was lead out, head help proudly high and hands still at his side…


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron was surprisingly excited as he walked to his private suite of rooms. He had no idea what might happen or what he might choose to do with his 'gift'. He had expected to begin feeling... apprehension about what he had done. In effect, he had publicly announced interest in a tribute he had never before accepted. 

He hadn't accepted yet... but he would be a fool and no real leader if he did not consider that even this had political impact. For now it was minor, some would think twice before they shorthanded Iacon... Most would still do it though, this he also knew. 

What took up most of his mind was the mech that was presumably waiting for him. The youngling that had been 'groomed' for him... by Ultra Magnus. If not for the letter he would have laughed at the mere idea of his, once, greatest enemy sending his own sparkling for tribute...

Processor blowing. 

Though if what the young mech had said was true, there was good reasoning, logic, behind doing it. He had not thought that Iacon was suffering so much, that there was still such discord... It was not pleasing. 

"Optimus?" stepping though the doorway he looked around, he would expect to find the young mech in the front room but then again... The Page might have assumed, or the young mech might have assumed, more than his words had really meant. 

"My Lord," well, the Page might have, but it was obvious that the young Iaconian had not. He was sitting quite primly on a plush and slightly oversized couch. 

Well, as primly as anyone could with his see through panel uncovered, and the bows still on his shoulders. 

They looked so out of place, though what they implied was far more subtle then the garments of most of his tribute mech gifts. Even the transparent panel was less of an invitation than skirts and jewelry. 

"I hope you have been offered refreshments?" Megatron hesitated, a little confused at the question. He had servants for that, servants that had hopefully remembered to be polite and do their duty. 

"I have been offered... and I declined. I am fully fueled, my lord," there was an overtone to the younger mech's words, an edge of humor almost... if he was reading it right. 

"Ah..." Megatron settled himself in the couch, having decided he might as well see what would happen in such close proximity. What was this mech really? Groomed for him did not do much for explaining... Was he just another glorified pleasure'bot? The letter had certainly suggested something else, as had the young Iaconians own words and actions. 

"You wished to speak with me, my Lord. I am here now... what more do you wish to know, that I have not told and the letter not explained?" the young mech shifted, to face him more easily... or perhaps to display his panel more. It was hard to tell, and even harder to ignore the untouched but very much online components... 

"A lot... you said you were trained... groomed... for me? What does that entail precisely?" Megatron fought hard not to let his optics stray too much, but was finding it very difficult. The mech was a beauty, his features delicate without lacking strength. 

"Who is your Creator?" it was not the first question that came to processor, but it was the safest one.

"My Carrier does not wish his bondmate to be known. That is why he has carried both his heir and I," Optimus seemed to be careful even now, that was good he supposed. He wasn't counting this as a 'victory', just as another 'battle'.

Megatron had to admit that he was winning far more ground than he would have willingly given. That was in a way terrifying... 

"If we bond your secret will be out," and that purple taint was not a part of the clear panel, lubricant... frag. He swallowed convulsively, trying to hide the involuntary motion with a hand but... yes. 

" _If_ we bond, you will not tell it to anyone," that he had to give the young mech. If he wanted a happy bondmate he would keep what secrets his bondmate wanted kept. He nodded, optics once again sliding down to the panel. 

Tearing his gaze away again, he caught a brief glimmer of something in the azure optics and felt something very like a shiver caress his back struts. It had looked far more calculating than such a young mech should be able to be. 

"You like what you see?" the voice had been smooth and pleasant to listen to ever since Optimus had first spoken. Now it had dropped into a purr, light as a caress and more suggestive than... Megatron did not know what to compare it to. 

"Yes," he wasn't even considering lying. It would have been too obvious. 

"Thought so..." moving slowly, the smaller mech shifted forward and then crawled to him, into his lap. Closing his hands around the brightly colored hips, he marveled at the contrast between matte black and glossy blue. 

"What is it.... mm..." there seemed to be no embarrassment, no reservation in Optimus as he straddled his pelvis. "That I am smaller... That I want you... that I am untouched..." other questions came... suggestions more and more lewd. Megatron was well aware that he was already far too aroused. 

"All of it!" growling roughly he shifted his hands, trying to help the slim chassis as it ground down into his own. Fragging Pit! Unicron... Primus... The transparent panel was so hot! Intellectually he knew it would have been just as hot if it was a normal one but... 

Oh yes, but... there was something so very seductive about this mech, this untouched mech, acting like a seducer. Like someone who knew how to give the most processor blowing pleasure. Who licked, nipped and bit! touched, stroked and pinched... in all the right places. 

He was not sure how long it took but suddenly he could not keep his reaction at bay any longer and his panel clicked open. The smaller chassis above his shuddered and a whimper was released almost directly into his audio receptor. 

"Right there, my Lord, just like this..." Optimus pushed back, one slim hand trailing down his chest and abdominal plates until it could fist, semi, his already straining erection. 

"Optimus..." his voice was thick with growl and pleasure both, his spark just as frenzied and hot as his chassis. It had been a very long time ago that anyone had been able to play him this well... 

"Ah!" The hand had tightened past pleasure and crossed into pain. His optics widened in surprised pain. 

"What~", "I will look forward to sharing myself with you, my Lord, but it will not be this night... if you want this taken care of... call a pleasure'bot," the young mech let go and pushed entirely away, slipping from the couch with ease. An ease that Megatron rather envied him right now.

"I was not sent to be your toy, and I will not allow myself to be your toy. I thank you for our conversation and I will be available for when you feel able to actually have a conversation with me... and not my valve," with that the young mech turned and walked out, leaving a shocked warlord with a... well, with an even more raging hard on then before. 

He'd not considered that something like that would make him aroused...


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus did not sit idly by in the orns after his confrontation with the High Lord, he needed information and he knew how to get it. 

He had been trained for the tankformer the best that he could be in Iacon, but there were things that were not know about him. Optimus had no difficulty cornering staff to get his answers, he was an unknown and no one wanted to risk Megatron’s wrath by getting on his bad side. 

Four orns after his arrival, he knew what Megatron's favorite energon was, what candy he preferred, and how hot he liked his bath to be. He knew what scent of cleanser the High Lord used on ordinary days and on the days he had audience… In short he knew every detail about the mech that had not been public knowledge already. 

And he knew which pleasure’bot the mech went to, and how rare it was for him to go to pleasure’bots at all. Still, he put off going to him for some time, all of six orn more, in the hopes that the High Lord might come to him of his own accord before he went there. 

He did not.

* * *

“Hello?” curiously walking though the open door to one ‘Ricochet’, he looked around. The receiving room was pleasantly furnished in creams and gold, the walls decorated with painted yellow crystals, very luxurious. 

“Yes, my lord?” the mech was almost small enough to be a minibot, far smaller than Optimus himself, had a very youthful facial structure and the most beautiful spring green optics. Said optics dimmed in a flicker the small, but full, dermas forming an O of surprise when he realize who stood in his receiving room.

“You are the pleasure’bot Ricochet, are you not?” Optimus smiled calmly, he was not here to create a spectacle, he was here to learn. 

“Yes, my… lord?” it was clear from the faltering that Ricochet was unsure what rank Optimus held, though he had to know that he had been a noble at one point, even if he was a tribute now. 

“Please, just use my name, Ricochet, I don’t want to be formal with you if I can help it… you see, I need your help,” again that flicker of the large green optics and then the small mech inclined his head in agreement.

“Would you then join me in the garden, Optimus?” He picked up a dark blue scarf and walked past Optimus to pin it over the door handle on his open door. Even if the color was different, Optimus knew well what such where for. 

“I would be delighted, Ricochet,” he held out his arm and the small mech took it with a trilling giggle before they both went into the garden. 

Somehow, Optimus could well see himself being friends with this mech, from all he had heard Ricochet was deeply loyal to the High Lord. And very close mouthed about what happen when they were together.

* * *

Megatron much preferred the company of his own hand to that of even the most skilled pleasure’bot. It was not that he had not sought out their company from time to time, there were simply things you could not do alone. 

Availing oneself of pleasure’bots had repercussions though, both in terms of them, mechs and femmes, attempting to gain favor, and in terms of them not being all that discreet. They talked, and they schemed. So he was careful about using them, as he was careful with anything that could upset the balance of his rule. 

But now… He had waited several orn but still ended up following the suggestion Optimus had left him with. Still bemused at the whole thing and confused about why he hadn’t done anything about the mech yet. The only reason he could think of was that he was confused and he didn’t take decisions just to make them… 

Another dilemma was that he was now pacing though the quarters of the palace pleasure’bots and no one was in the least bit stirring to look at. Delicate femmes, slender mechs, small, big, plain decorated or made up like a consort. 

Not one of them made his spike stir. 

That was disturbing, his libido was not the most… picky one. 

His processor however was filled with one particular mech, one that did make his spike stir. The one that was the reason he was down here in the first place. Ultra Magnus had indeed played him well with this mechling of his. 

Optimus had made an impression that wouldn’t fade away. His comment about pleasure’bots taking away any want he had for them and their fleeting attentions. Unfortunately his little display had made the need for something more than hand assisted release rather… needed. 

Speaking of… there was one pleasure’bot that he could visit without actually performing and not risk that his theoretic inability became gossip material. Ricochet was too loyal to spread stories around and he never attempted to gain status via his visits. The mech was a delicate little thing that Megatron had never actually interfaced with, he doubted that many did… there was just something about him, an air of wisdom. 

Ricochet was calming and gave great massages, both were things he could use at this point in time. 

Decision made and confidence back in his stride he made his way through the pleasure’bot quarters heading for a specific apartment. His thoughts had already turned back to the Iaconian tribute when a distinctive voice lifted in a peal of laughter. 

He froze. 

There was technically nothing wrong in a guest availing himself of the palace pleasure’bots, but what in all Pit was _this_ particular mech doing _here_? Optimus had implied strongly that he was not interested in pleasure with anyone but him. 

Megatron was genuinely surprised at the surge of anger that swelled up within him. Striding forward, he almost just barged in, only pausing because the place Optimus was at was the very apartment he had been aiming for not a moment ago. It was indeed something to make him pause…

Why would Optimus be here? Laughing, seeking pleasure… it made very little sense. Unless he was here to learn. But learn what? From a pleasure’bot there were really only one thing to learn, and again that conclusion was confusing, for Optimus had not seemed to lack knowledge in that area. 

Hesitantly, he forced himself to look at the reality too. The door to Ricochet’s apartment was standing wide open, he was not entertaining a client. He did however have the dark blue scarf pinned to the door handle that showed that he wasn’t taking clients right now. Something used when a pleasure’bot had a friend over or felt like a few joors of quite time. 

Another peal of laughter, this time from both mechs, decided him. They had to be in the garden, at this time of the light cycle that was the only truly pleasant place to be when relaxing. That meant he could sneak in unseen and listen to them, however sparkling like that behavior was!

Placing himself by the open garden door he settled in to wait for the laughter to die down again and the conversation to resume. 

“… oh yes, he is, but that is only a part if it all,” the voice got distinctive enough that he could hear the words. 

“I fear he is very used to getting his own way,” Ricochet’s voice was low and sweet, still tinged with mirth but serious once again, deeper than one would think for such a small frame. “There are very few that dare speak their mind to him, I truly believe that is why he is still alone.”

“Being a ruler is a lonely occupation, much like the one you have chosen. Speaking your mind to one so powerful is risky, but can be very rewarding,” both mechs sniggered again, though this seemed to be more than simple amusement, “I have little wish to be another temporary thing on his list of conquered mechs and things to do. I must take the risk, as you will know.” 

“I realize this, and I believe this is a good choice… he needs someone. If it was but a heir, but that is not the concern, truly it is not!” a fierce declaration from the usually calm pleasure’bot? Megatron was stunned. “He could sire on anyone, possibly already has, I would not put it past him to shield a heir by hiding him away, but he needs some _one_. The future of this realm depends on him still and his future depends on his happiness,”

“And right now he is not happy?” Optimus voice was tinged with… pity? No, not that, compassion, maybe even a bit of longing. 

“Megatron has not been happy for a long time. He is a fair ruler and a kind mech, for all of his hard attitude and ruthless decision making. Getting things done now, rather than too late… but he is not happy, rather he is simply satisfied. No one can keep functioning well if they settled for ‘satisfied’ when they could have ‘happy’,” Ricochet would be shaking his head now, this was what he had said the last few times Megatron had resorted to come to him. One of the reasons why he had not been here so long, apart from the fact that his hand was a quite acceptable substitute for a valve. 

It was indeed true. But he had not wished to hear it then, and he only ‘heard’ it now because it was spoken to someone else. To Optimus. The intriguing little tribute that had so turned his well ordered life upside down. 

In all of ten orn. 

“Would you make him happy?” the question rattled him out of his thoughts, and he found that he too desired to know what Optimus thoughts were on that matter. 

“I have been formed into the person I am now with that sole purpose. But could I make him happy?” the young mech paused, making Megatron wish he could see his faceplates and gauge if it was mere effect. “I believe I can, if he lets me… but he needs to realize that I will never be less than what I am. I may not be his equal in power or experience, but I am not someone so easily measured as a, begging your pardon, pleasure’bot or a political contender.” 

“No pardon needed, you may be young but you have the manner of a ruler. Your Carrier taught you well,” Ricochet sounded almost admiring, a strange thing to contemplate. Admiration was hard to win from the old mech with the youthful face plates, and yet Optimus had done it in less than ten orn… 

“Speaking of teaching… I did not come here only to be told of my lord’s flaws and… less stellar moments,” the tone was one he knew, one he had dreamt about and cursed since the orn where he felt those delicate fingers on his spike. 

“I thought you might not,” the plasure’bot sounded amused again, a giggle in his tone. “I cannot speak out of experience here though, as _your_ Lord Megatron has never consented to be with me like that. But…” Megatron’s optics widened when the mech began explaining about his node clusters and how to use massage to stimulate them. He’d never realized that Ricochet knew all of that, it of course made sense but…

“And I know he has a massive cable,” the ‘great lord’ Megatron found himself flushing hot with embarrassment at that.

“Oh, I know that, he was kind enough to show me,” his tribute sounded quite lecherous, a lot like a Cybercat who had gained a bowl of crystal paste. 

Megatron, ruler of Cybertron, the greatest warrior to ever set pede in the sacred halls of Primus the spark giver and Unicron the destroyer, beat a hasty retreat. He did not need to hear anything more!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) (chapter 2 was her Birthday gift one year)
> 
> Made for [Sale](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Sale-129968342)
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
